Split Minds
by Ice Cream Dreams
Summary: Sora shares his brain with two other "people" Roxas, and Ventus. The three bicker on who has control of the body sometimes, but they are generally nice to each other. Sora meets Kairi, and instantly falls for her, will he get his crush? And why did it seem like she shares a brain too? T for some swearing.


**Sora, wake up! You're gonna be late for school!**

 _ **Oh come on Ven, we need our beauty sleep**_

 **Roxas, don't encourage him!**

 _Just shut up already, I'm up I'm up._

I sit up, still hazy from sleep, and quickly make my way to the bathroom to perform my morning routine. As I brush my teeth, my gaze shifts to the calendar nailed to the wall. September 6th, Sophomore Orientation, Junior Orientation isn't until tomorrow, so I won't be seeing Riku til I get back, lucky jerk, gets an extra day of summer vacation.

 _ **Why do we even go to school? It's so dull.**_ I hear Roxas lament.

 **You have better ideas? I hate it too, but at least it gives us something to do.**

 _Yeah, I gotta side with Ven on this one, this summer we really didn't do anything at all, and it was boring._

 _ **...that's fair, but still without Riku there's no one to really talk to.**_

"Eh," I spit out the toothpaste "Maybe we can meet someone cool on the first day.

 _ **Highly doubt we will**_

 **With that attitude we won't.**

 **%i%**

Morning routine all finished, and my sister, Aqua, dropped me out in front of school with Mom's silver sedan, and I survey the various people entering Twilight Town High, today, only freshmen and sophomores would attend, then junior, and finally seniors. I don't see too many new faces, and no one in particular seems to really interest me. I head to the office to get my schedule and locker number. Locker 179, combination, 3, 58, and 2. I locate the 100s section of lockers and find mine, right next to Mr. Days classroom. I peek down to my schedule, and he turns out to be my home room teacher.

 _ **I feel like there's a joke I'm missing…**_ Roxas says in my head.

 **Probably nothing,** Ven says, I swear I can feel him shrugging his shoulders in my head.

I start setting up my locker, taking my books, pens, pencils, and other school supplies and setting them in various places, before taking out my planner and copying my schedule.

 _Period 1:_

 _Algebra II_

 _Period 2:_

 _Free Period_

 _Period 3:_

 _Art_

 _Period 4:_

 _English Lit._

 _Period 5:_

 _Latin II_

 _Period 6:_

 _Lunch_

 _Period 7:_

 _History_

 _Period 8:_

 _Chemistry_

 _Last Period:_

 _Free Period._

 _This is an awesome schedule, free periods at the beginning and end of the day._

I close my locker and hear Ventus speak. **We should get to homeroom.**

Not one to make bad first impressions, I enter Mr. Days class to see no one there, not even the teacher.

 _ **Weird.**_

 _We're probably early, first bell still hasn't rung._

I cradle my head in my arms and rest my eyes, a few extra minutes of sleep couldn't hurt right?

Not five minutes later, and I hear a desk shift next to me, and a bag plop down. It must be another student.

 **We should say hi, don't want to seem like a lazy bum, right?**

 _ **I guess, what's the worst that can happen?**_

 _Wow, you two in agreement for once? Forget resting my eyes, I must be straight up dreaming._

 **Har-Har**

 _Let's just introduce ourselves._

"Hi, my name is" I look up to see a beautiful girl with dark Crimson hair, purplish-blue eyes, and a round, pale, and beautiful face. There are a lot of girls at my school, but out of all of them, this one definitely uh, _filled,_ out the uniform the best. If not for Roxas and Ven, I would probably by brain dead just by looking at her body.

 _ **Dude, you're staring, way to make a good impression.**_

"Roxas!- uh I mean"

 **The hell are you doing? You're blowing this!**

 _What am I supposed to do? Riku is like 90% of our social interactions and I don't work well with pressure!_

 _ **Just let me handle this.**_ Roxas chimed in.

 **Last time you "Handled this" we nearly burnt the school down.**

 _ **Fair point.**_

"-I uh mean, Sora, sorry, uh, you?" _**Nice move Casablanca.**_

"Nami!-I mean uh Kairi" the girl responded in a spastic manner.

 **%*%**

Kairi Pov

I walk in to Mr. Days class to see a boy already sleeping in class, and school hasn't even started yet! What a lazy bum.

Not very nice, Kairi. Said Namine from my head. I mean, maybe he woke up really early or something.

 _Namine, you're too nice. Wait, what are my legs doing.. Namine!_

What? We're just gonna sit next to him, no big deal.

 _I hate you sometimes,_ I say peeved.

I take back control, and sit down next to the lazy bum, at least I can get some reading done.

"Hi, my name is. Roxas!-uh I mean-" HOly guacamole graham crackers, that scared me, the hell is wrong with him? Suddenly speaking up like that?

"Uh-I-mean, Sora, sorry, uh, you?" I turn to give him half a piece of my mind only to stop.

 _Holy shit he's hot._ The boy had a copper tanned skin, messy brown hair, and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. I could see from the loose hanging button of his collar he had some well defined chest muscles from looking at his collar bone alone.

My brain is officially dead.

Wow, he is, I'd tap th-

"Nami! I mean, Kairi, my name is, uh, Kairi" I avert eye contact nervously.

 **%-%**

Sora's Pov

 _Shit, shit, shit, we totally freaked her out, what looks like the hottest girl and we look like a creeper, my god my social life is over, I'm gonna end up living alone in an apartment with only you guys and no one else! Oh god oh god oh go- OW!_

 _ **Get a hold of yourself man, besides, we're not that bad.**_

 **Just, let me take control.**

 _Okay, okay._

"So, uh, how's the weather?"

 _How's the weather? How's the weather?! The hell is wrong with you?_

 **What? No, that was a legitimate question, it's a great conversation starter and- wait, who's in control right now?**

"Because with you around, it's perfect." Roxas says, The girl blushes faintly and whips her head around as if her personality did a complete 180.

"Well, to me, you make everything seem _hot"_

 _And I officially am braindead._

 _ **%*%**_

 _Kairi Pov_

 _The HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?_ I scream at Naminè

I DON'T KNOW, IT JUST CAME OUT.

 _I hate you._

The boy stares dumbly at me, before responding, "So, uh, you new here?" What's up with this guy? One second he's nervous and blubbering, the next he's smooth and suave. I am so confused.

"Oh, uh yeah, I moved here from Radiant Gardens this summer, what about you?" Great, he's probably lived here all his life, this is gonna be awkward.

"Actually, I moved here a few years back, but before that I lived on Destiny Islands."

Wow, Destiny Islands, that's one of the most famous tourist spot on the planet. "It must have been really great to live there, I've always wanted to visit." I say dreamily. It's true, I've always wanted to visit, Destiny Islands is known for its celebrities, especially its Struggle! Team, the Highwinds, especially its star player, Te-

"Well maybe I should take you sometime" I snap my head in that direction, only to get caught in the radiating magnificently of his pearly whites as he plastered on a cheesy grin.

%-%

 _Why did I say that? How did I say that?_

 _ **Woo, way to go, that was smooth.**_

 _Shut up._

"So, uh-" I'm cut off as the school's intercom starts up.

 _ **Hello students, we regret to inform you that due to a mass faculty error, the various teachers have not received notification that today is the start of school for freshmen and sophomores, you may leave the premises, we have informed you parents and legal guardians of this mix up, and transportation is arriving to bring you home.**_

"Well, that's unfortunate, have to go, see you tomorrow, bye." Kairi got up and left quickly, almost the second the announcement ended.

 _ **She**_ **left** _in a hurry,_ We say in unison, _weird._ I feel a buzz in my pocket, it Aqua, she texted me saying she's here to pick me up. I'd better get going, don't want to make her angry.

%-%

I enter my room, and flop into my bed.

 **Well, that was, a day.** Ven says.

 _I'm just going to sleep._

 _~5hourslater~_

 _ **Uh, hey, man, we have a problem.**_ Ventus says, waking me up from sleep.

 _What is it?_ I think groggily.

 **Hello, my name is Xion** I hear a girl's voice, in my head… Shit, another "guest".

A beat.

 _ **Does this mean I have to move the pool table?**_

 _Wait, I have a poo- nope, not falling for that._

I hear pool cues hitting pool balls in my head. _**Fall for what?**_

 _ **[**_ _Credit to Team Four Star Dragon Ball Z Abridged episode 40, 6:00-6:10, for last joke.]_

 _(A/N, well, this is the first chapter of my KH fic, hope you like, R &R)_


End file.
